Volcarona
|gender = 50% Male, 50% Female |weaknesses = Flying, Rock (4x), Water |evolves from = Larvesta |evolves to = None |first appearance = Generation V, 2010 |last appearance = None}} Volcarona (Serbian: Волцарона) is a dual Bug/Fire type Pokemon introduced in Generation V. Volcarona evolves from Larvesta starting at level 59. IndyCar Volcarona is scheduled to play for the Serbia national IndyCar team in the 2016 IndyCar Series season for all of the 16 races due to Serbia chosing to be full time in 2016. It will contain Salamence, in which Volcarona is weak to and have a disadvantage against due to Salamence's Flying typing. Volcarona has been playing for Serbia since the 2013 season. They raced in various 2014 races as the 23rd car. Volcarona finished last at Fontana in 2015, the same finish as Sylveon, in which Volcarona is not very effective against due to it being Fairy type. In 2016, Volcarona was rewarded a wildcard for every race despite being Serb. It also qualified for the Firestone Fast Six at the 2016 Grand Prix of Alabama. In July 2016 after the UEFA Euro Championships in France, Volcarona is scheduled to play for Serbia at the Fictional BATC Family Feud. Volcarona's other Serbians scheduled to play are Lugia, Salamence, Volcanion and Zoroark; the majority of Serbian Pokemon playing are weak to Rock types. Volcarona's Serbian side will be playing against Pokemon of South America: Dragonite of the 2015 Indy 500 winning team, Abomasnow and Haxorus of Paraguay, Venusaur of Uruguay; the 2015 IndyCar 4th placed team, and Liepard of Brazil who won the last race of the 2014 IndyCar Series season. After the 2016 IndyCar Series season leading the Serbian team, Volcarona is set to play the 2016 BATC Champions League. Volcarona beat Phai Pongsatorn in the first round with a scoreline of 6-0, 6-2. Volcarona plays in the second round against the winner of Hélio Castroneves vs Chespin, a Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans semifinal rematch. Volcarona faced Hélio Castroneves, but lost to him in tight sets. Volcarona will enter both the men's and women's singles tournament unseeded at the 2016 Swiss Open. 2017 is a good start for Volcarona, making the Math Open semifinals, losing to Ueli Kestenholz in three sets in which would have been Volcarona's biggest final if it won against the Swiss/Czech. During their campaign, Volcarona upset Sébastien Bourdais and Simon Pagenaud, the top 2 at the 2017 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg. Quotes *"We won the 500! Yay!" (2013 Indy 500) *"Yes. We qualify. Today's Birthdays!" (May 10, 2015) *"I made the final song for Black and White Thai people" (October 27, 2016) *"Yeah! Team Russia!" (Looking at the Thai singer word search) Family Feud Volcarona has played Family Feud since the airing of the comeback of Celebrity Family Feud, but to date has won at least one game in every episode in either men or women's singles the show has aired since 2015. In season 2 episode 1, in the women's singles Volcarona defeated Swiss Marie Osmond despite saving match points from her. In the men's singles tournament, Volcarona lost to Honduran No.1 Hélio Castroneves despite holding a match point at Fast Money. Volcarona lost in the second round in season 2 episode 3 to Ukrainian Valj Semerenko despite also holding a match point in the third round. In season 2 episode 4, in the men's singles, Volcarona has a tough draw despite being in the same eighth as Team Penske teammates Will Power, Juan Pablo Montoya and Hélio Castroneves. In The Band Perry vs. Giuliana Rancic and Melissa Joan Hart vs. Paul Sorvino, Volcarona shocked Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk finalist Simon Pagenaud in the third round in straight sets. Volcarona will now play unseeded Pongsatorn for a semifinals spot; but the hopes of a Serbian and a Pokémon playing in the final ended when Volcarona was defeated by the underdog in straight sets. In Tommy Davidson vs. Kristi Yamaguchi and Dave Foley vs. Jalen Rose, Volcarona, despite being a member of the "Skorupi Disliked 8"; along with Hélio Castroneves, Apolo Anton Ohno, Salamence, Dragonite, Galvantula, Hydreigon and Pee Saderd; were given byes in the men's singles to the second round. Volcarona will face fellow season 1 owner Dragonite in the quarterfinals - a Pokemon Volcarona at least resists due to it's Dragon/Flying type. Volcarona was defeated in the quarterfinals by Dragonite, ranked 13th in the standings after Pocono; in straight sets, 6-4, 7-5. Volcarona made the semifinals in Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke, ending Vaporeon's run. Volcarona retired with cramping being down 6-5 in the second set against eventual champion Pee Saderd. Also in the match Volcarona had almost shocked and forced Saderd to a third set. Volcarona had set points at 5-1, 5-2, 5-3, and 5-4 in the second; but Saderd saved all of the set points. Volcarona will be seeded 30th in Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans; which is the lowest for Volcarona in many tournaments. It's best result was quarterfinals in Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs. Ashley Graham (July 2), where it lost to eventual winner Pee Saderd in their first Celebrity Family Feud meeting since Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke. It proved to be a turnaround since it suffered poor results in the first three tournaments after making the 2017 Math Open at Indian Wells semifinals. Volcarona upset Hélio Castroneves at American Ninja Warrior in MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends, with Sunday's Iowa winner crashing into the wall against the unseeded Serbian. Arm Melter and armwrestling record Despite being a Pokémon, Volcarona has failed to qualify for every Arm Melter since the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Volcarona will not be playing at Arm Melter 25 as Volcarona chose to play in Phoenix. Volcarona also decided to skip the 2016 Arm Melter Brockville Ribfest due to the 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio de Janiero, Brazil. Volcarona failed to qualify for UAL 9 (2015 Mike Gould Classic), and UAL 10, both in 2015, due to Volcarona choosing to go to the IndyCar series. Additionally, Volcarona has made only one Vendetta in Vegas, on October 24, 2015. Volcarona's vote was for fellow season 1 contestant Allen Ford. The Volcarona vote ended in disappointment as Ford lost the match. American Ninja Warrior Volcarona failed to qualify for Ninja Warrior every time between 2011 and 2016 until the 2016 Indy qualifier. Volcarona first took the American Ninja Warrior course in Indianapolis in season 8 during Euro 2016. Volcarona was one of the choices for who can replace Joey Fatone, because Fatone withdrew to concentrate with Poland for the 24 Hours of Le Mans. Volcarona beat Joltik by the majority of votes. Volcarona did not move on to the finals on June 19 due to Volcarona's fall on the Fly Wheels. Volcarona participated American Ninja Warrior on June 19 in San Antonio, Texas, alongside it's 2017 IndyCar Series competitors that are flying from the 2017 24 Hours of Le Mans. Eventually Volcarona's goal was to beat Conor Daly, and eventually it happened since the Serb fell off the third obstacle. Race of the Stars Volcarona's first Race of the Stars was in the 2015 edition. It didn't appear in 2013 and 2014 as it chose not to participate with fellow season 1 contestants and Pokemon. In the first race of the 2015 edition, Volcarona surprised many fans by upsetting the combined Aurorus, Froslass, and Scyther by a score of 3-1. In the second race, Volcarona will try to remain surprising a lot of BATC fans; but managed to do it again, finishing better than the combined of Froslass, Aurorus and Scyther. Trivia *Volcarona is super effective against themselves since it has a Fire typing. *Volcarona double resists Mega Altaria, due to it's Bug/Fire typing, and Mega Altaria's Dragon/Fairy typing. *In Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke, Volcarona faced two Russians; Marco Andretti and Pee Saderd. *Volcarona is a member of Skorupi Disliked 8 in 2016. *It takes Larvesta until level 59 to evolve into Volcarona. *Volcarona has one of the highest attack powers in Pokémon Shuffle that know Mega Boost; thus it can fill Mega Heracross and Mega Scizor's. *Volcarona and Larvesta are the only Pokemon that do 4x damage to Rock type that aren't Flying types. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Bug type Pokemon Category:Fire typed Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters Category:Not a fruit or a vegetable Category:Minor characters Category:Not Food Category:Enemies Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Scott's Friends Category:Froslass' Friends Category:Froslass' Enemies Category:Sylveon's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:Bristol's Friends Category:Juan Pablo's Enemies Category:Simon's Enemies Category:Simon's Friends Category:Eugenie's Enemies Category:Novak's Enemies Category:Sabrina's Enemies Category:Ina's Enemies Category:Ontario Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Wawa, Ontario Category:Western Ontario Category:Northern Ontario Category:Hamilton, Ontario Category:Burlington, Ontario Category:Helio's Friends Category:Helio's Enemies Category:Rafael's Friends Category:Rafael's Enemies Category:Elina's Enemies Category:Elina's Friends Category:Ottawa High Hookers Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Ottawa-Gatineau Category:Background Toads